


Sick

by xHikari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm not good with titles, Probably ooc, caring erwin, will probably change it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHikari/pseuds/xHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Erwin taking care of his dear sick reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something short that I've written awhile back but I was contemplating whether to post it as I don't think it turn out to be as good as I want it x.x

_Why is this place spinning?_   _Oh god, I feel so horrible, am I dying?_ You thought as you opened your eyelids.

“Hey [F/N], we have to go or we will be late, don’t wanna get caught by shorty.” Your friend Lena said from next to your bed.

“Uhhhh, give me a minute.” You tried to sit up but flopped back down on to the bed. “Ooomph.”

“Are you alright? You looked kind of pale, are you sick?” Lena placed her right hand on your forehead. “You’re having a fever! Your forehead is burning!”

“Uhhhh” You groaned. “I’ll be fine after lying for a bit.”

“I think you better take the day off, I’ll let the rest know. Do you want to go to the sick bay?”

“No, I’ll be fine here. Thanks.”

“Alright then, rest well. I’ll bring you some food and medicine during lunch.”

“Thanks.” And you fell back to sleep.

~~~~

“Mmmmmm” You flipped over and slowly opened your eyes as the sunlight shone brightly on your face.  Your hands went up your face automatically cover your eyes from the sunlight. _What a weird dream. What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?_ You heard the dorm’s door opening and closing, footsteps approaching your bed from your back.

“Ah, you’re awake. Just in time.” You hear a familiar smooth and deep voice.  You turned over and found the Commander walking towards your bed with a food tray.

“H-hey…” You said weakly as you tried to sit up against the bedframe. “Why are you here?”

“Lena said you’re sick.” Erwin placed the tray on the bedside table and sat next to you on your bed, his face full of concern. “I was worried. I saw her taking some food and medicine for you. I wanted to check on you so I offered to bring these to you instead. How are you feeling?”

 “Uhhh, horrible.” Your head is now throbbing. You’re happy to see Erwin but your head is killing you right now.

“Hmmm you’re still having a fever.” Erwin said as he placed his hand on your forehead. “Have some food, and then you can eat your medicine.”

“I’m not hungry, feel like throwing up though.”

“You have to eat something, your body is weak right now. The medicine will make you feel better. And you can’t take any medicine until you have some food in your stomach.”

 “But-“

“No buts, this is an order.” Erwin said with a stern face.

“Yes sir.” You sighed. “Jeez, I’m sick, can’t you just let me off this time?”

“Exactly because you’re sick that’s why you have to listen to me so that I can take care of you. I know you won’t feel like eating so I brought you some soup instead of solid food. Here. Careful, it’s hot.” Erwin said as he fed you some soup.

“Mmmmff!” * Cough Cough* “It’s hot!” You forgot to blow and scalded your tongue, spilling some soup out of your mouth.

“That’s what I’ve just said. You’re like a little baby.” He wiped your mouth with a towel. “I’ll help you then.” Erwin scooped another spoonful of soup and blowing it gently to cool it for you.

You seem to forget about all the pain that you’re having right now. Even though you’ve been in a relationship with Erwin for a few months now, but you’ve never seen this side of him before, so gentle and caring. The big Commander is feeding and blowing the soup for you. You can’t help but to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Erwin noticed your giggle.

“Hehe, nothing, you looked… cute.”

“Hmmm, I hope that’s not a way to wriggle out of taking your medicines.” He said as he fed you with another spoon of soup.

“No, it’s not, but can I not?”  You hated the taste of medicines since you were a little kid, they taste yucky. Why can’t they make medicine tasty?

“No, you have to, if not you will never get better.”

“If I never get better does it mean that you’ll be here every day taking care of me?”

“You cheeky little runt.” He said as he ruffled your hair. “Now hurry up and finish so that you can take your meds and go back to rest. Your tricks won’t work on me. And we need you to get back to training as soon as possible, you can’t afford to lag behind everyone else.”

“Okay fine.” You pouted.

You somehow managed to finish the bowl of soup without throwing up. You ate the meds ( _yucks)_ and you lay back down on the bed.

“Alright now, go to sleep, I’ll come and check on you again in the evening.” Erwin said as he placed a wet towel on your forehead and tuck the blanket around you. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, its fine, thank you” You smiled. “Heh, I didn’t know that you’re so good at taking care of sick people.”

“How can I be a Commander if I can’t take care of my soldiers?” Erwin smirked.

“After all, I’m one hell of a Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome! ^.^


End file.
